


Can you turn off the lights?

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!Prompt: why can’t you turn your Christmas lights off at a reasonable hour? they’re way too bright and some of us are trying to sleep. if you won’t turn them off, i’ll turn them off myself
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Can you turn off the lights?

The winter was starting earlier than usual this year, Feyre thought as she looked outside her window and watched the snow fall in lazy circles to the ground.

Yep, it was definitely a little too early for snow. And definitely a little too Christmas lights. At least, that’s what she thought.

Her upstairs neighbor didn’t seem to agree.

No, he had hung up Christmas lights out his window three days ago, and they had been shining brightly ever since. Not that she minded exactly, but he let them on all night long, and with her roller blinds broken, she had to endure the flicker of colors all night, and she was starting to get annoyed.

She knew she was ridiculous. She could have just gone to see him and ask him if he wouldn’t mind turning them off at night. But she really really didn’t want to go see him. Because the neighbor with the early Christmas lights happened to be Rhysand. Rhysand and his beautiful blue eyes that rendered her unable to speak every time they crossed paths in the hall. Rhysand and the insufferable smirk that always seemed to be on his lips when he saw her.

She had wanted to talk to him when he’d first moved in, three months ago. He seemed nice, and he’d sent all the neighbors an invitation to a party to get to know eachother better. And to top it all of, he was gorgeous. She had gone to the party, and was about to engage him in conversation when another guest had bumped into her, causing her to stumble back onto the table and knock over the entirety of the beverages onto the ground.

They’d cleaned up together, but ever since that day, she was mortified every time she looked at him. And she was certainly not going to go ask him to turn off his christmas lights.

So she just tried to stop thinking about it.

***

He added more lights three days later, even brighter than the first ones. Laying down on her bed and staring out her window, Feyre tried to contain her anger. After all, it wasn’t his fault that she didn’t have blinds, and that she hadn’t slept well for more than a week because of her job. Plus, she could have gone to ask him to turn them off.

But the more she stared at the lights, the less reasonable she became. Who kept Christmas lights on at night, really? Did he think people actually enjoyed those? Impossible.

After a while, she sighed heavily and got up, a crazy idea forming in her head. And maybe it was insane, but she needed to sleep, and she was certain that the lights were the only reason for her lack of sleep.

She had seen Rhysand install them that morning, and she knew he had a switch on his balcony. She could just climb up the fire escape, turn off his lights, climb back down, and she’d finally sleep. he didn’t need to know she was the one who’d turned them off.

***

Things didn’t really go as planned. She'd gone out without changing and she was freezing in her light pajama and flip flops. She’d climbed up the fire escape easily enough despite the snow falling, but now she had reached his balcony, and she didn’t know what to do. Because the fire escape stopped just at the balcony’s level, and she would have to climb up the wall to reach the lights. She considered going back down and trying to sleep in spite of the lights. But just at that moment, the lights started flickering very fast, and she felt anger grow inside her. She was _not_ sleeping with these horrors outside her window!

So she grabbed the rail of the balcony and pushed herself upwards to slide gracefully on the other side.

Except she wasn’t graceful. 

The rail escaped her hand and she crashed on the floor of the balcony with a very loud thud.

A second later, lights turned on inside the apartment. She swore and closed her eyes.

“3B? What the hell are you doing on my balcony?”

She opened her eyes, and found Rhysand staring at her from his opened door. But he moved to her before she could answer.

“Are you okay?” He helped her get up, and he had a hand against her elbow, but she didn’t want to look at him.

God, she should have just asked him to turn off the lights. 

“So?” He asked again.

“What?”

His usual smirk spread across his lips, and she felt heat invade her cheeks. “Can I know what you’re doing lying down on my balcony at nearly midnight?”

She stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to say. 

“Can you… Can you turn off your Christmas lights?”

“What?”

“Your lights. They’re bothering me. Can you turn them off?”

He laughed. “Did you seriously climb up the fire escape in the middle of the night to ask me to turn off my Christmas lights?”

He was laughing harder now, and the lights were flickering faster, and he didn’t seem to care. Feyre exploded. She pushed him away from her and started yelling.

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me! I haven’t been able to sleep for a week because of your stupid lights! Who leaves their lights on all night? And who puts up Christmas lights that early in the year, anyway? We’re barely past Thanksgiving! So yeah, I climbed up your balcony to turn them off because my blinds are broken and the lights are driving me crazy. Now can you stop making fun of me and just turn them off at a reasonable hour?!”

She stopped, almost panting. All of this had come out faster that she’d wished. Faster, and louder. But he didn’t react for a while, just staring at her. So she sighed and turned back to the fire escape.

“Fine, just leave them on, then. Good night.”

She felt a hand grab her shoulder.

“Wait, no! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to not answer you, it’s just… You surprised me.” She turned back to him, and he was standing awfully close, so close she could feel the heat coming from his body. That’s when she realized he was shirtless, only wearing a loose pair of sweatpants. Blushing, she quickly lifted her eyes away from his muscled chest to look into his eyes. He was smiling again, but it was a softer smile, not his usual mocking smirk, and she found herself liking it.

But he kept talking. “I’ll turn off the lights tonight, I promise. Now how about you go back down through the door? It’s much less slippery than the fire escape, don’t you think?”

She chuckled, and his eyes lit up in mischief.

“Come on.”

He walked with her to the stairs, and then all the way to her apartment door. She opened the door, and was ready to close the door without another word and die of embarrassment when he spoke.

“Feyre?” He didn’t use his usual nickname for her, her apartment number, and she frowned at him, but he continued. “You blinds are broken?”

“Yeah, there’s a problem with the mechanism. I wanted to get it checked out this month but I… I sort of ran out of money. So I’m waiting for next month.”

“What do you say I take a look at them tomorrow?”

She stared into his eyes. His beautiful, mesmerizing blue eyes, and she lost her words for a minute. “Hum… yes, sure. Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you want to help me?”

He smiled. “Maybe I just want to be a good neighbor. Or maybe I’ve been looking for an excuse to spend time with you.”

And without leaving her any time to answer, he planted a soft kiss on her fingers and said “I’ll turn off the Christmas lights” before leaving.

Feyre looked him climb up the stairs at the end of the corridor, and she closed her apartment door.

Looking outside at the flickering lights, she let a small smile take over her lips. Maybe she didn’t mind the lights after all.


End file.
